


Fighting Type and Their Trainer

by Cheros



Series: Senku and People Around Him [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Attempt at simple fiction, Failed Miserably, Fluff (hopefully), Gen, Kinrou try to think about what is it in Senkuu's Mind, No Beta, Senkuu and his science thing, die like ex-scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheros/pseuds/Cheros
Summary: Kinrou believe in rules, village rules is his rules. But Senku seems to operate in different set of rules each time.In which Kinrou try to understand Senku’s logic.





	Fighting Type and Their Trainer

When Ginrou was the one in charge to guard the science folks to something they called sulfuric acid, Kinrou was not believing what he had heard. Especially when Senku himself saying that he would make a silver spear for this certain event. Kinrou was actually still in half of his assumption when Senku finally finish the silver spear and suddenly appearing behind him. From other side, a squealing mess of Ginrou was already beaming as he then get to hold his precious silver coated spear. 

“Don’t be so happy about it, this expedition is dangerous as people might die from poison.” Senku said while smile wildly, maybe find it funny how confused and curious everyone was because of his statement. Perhaps even more than happy to see white bubble forming in Ginrou mouth just to tell how much he don’t expect the price of his newly made spear.

Kinrou keep his quite, not sure how to say that he thought he might be a better choice if they want their safety guaranteed. If it was really a dangerous one, then he wont make a fuss if he was chosen. But Senku seems to understand what is it on his mind.

“You can’t go Kinrou, fighting type is weak against poison* after all.” 

That statement does not make any sense, Kinrou would like to say. But he instead replied, “ Then why could Ginrou go?” _Aren’t_ _we_ _the_ _same_ _type_ _or_ _something?_

“Kukuku, It’s different. With that spear he would now evolve to a fighting and steel type.” Senku looking at people surrounding Ginrou as he try to practice with his spear, probably feeling satisfied with his science work, or maybe he just cant help but excited for their deadly adventure. Between the boy wide grin and the deadly sulfuric acid, Kinrou could not help but being even more aware of how dangerous this science could got.

And still, that thing about type Senku explained earlier does not make any sense. Not at all, and yet Senku still go with Chrome, Kohaku, and Ginrou. Leaving Kinrou stuck there with his normal spear. In charge of practicing while they go on adventure for making an all-cure medicine. 

* * *

  
  
There was other time when Kinrou saw Senku silently sketching something on the animal skin they usually use to design some bizarre science thing. By the time he finished with it, the sunrise already rising, Kinrou did not realize how much the time he spent on definitely-not-stalking slash guarding near the village until the first ray of sunshine beaming on his bangs. There was dark area on Senku’s eyes, but he still not seems to be sleeping any time soon.

“Are you finish peering at me? What is it?”

That definitely caught him out of guard as he make the bush ruffle. Senku already on his feet, looking at Kinrou with his animal skin paper on one of his hand. 

“You are suspiciously scheming something all night near the village border, as the guard I should take a watch on you.”

“So I am the suspicious one despite being stalked.”

Senku said deadpanly, his hand was on his hair trying to make the bangs not in the way. Then as Kinrou began to recover from the conversation, Senku give him the paper. “Take a good look on it.” It was just some stick like drawing, so many it almost fully covering the animal skin. 

“What is this! Some kind of spell.”

“Well, you can do that if you want, but thats not the only thing this can do.” He take it again from Kinrou, looking at it with those mad grin it almost make his face cracked and then see right through Kinrou, making him felt like there was someone inside his brain. Like that person was trying to infiltrate his mind and make him well, maybe a bit smarter. Which actually could be good if Senku can tone down his villain vibes a little.

“This is characters, you can combine them and makes words so people can commutating without speaking in person. Well, the details will be a bit more complicated, but i think that will do good in a long shot. After we make the medicine of course.”  
Of course he would thing of something as absurd as that, and somehow will manage to make other people follow his suit and somehow successfully make them addicted to the science thing he brought up. 

“Why?” Kinrou could not help but asking, there is no way a man could be so dedicated about making some strangers live a better life without needing anything else. It just wont work that way.

Senku was as confused as Kinrou, probably do not follow Kinrou’s train of thought. But still managed to said, “If i want to rebuilt civilization, of course i need citizen. Better a citizen that also strong and is a high quality worker.” 

And just like that, Kinrou will never fully understand how a scientist mind work. Most likely that was because the one he try to crack was Senku. 


End file.
